Delta
'''Brother' is the founder of the organization Free the Soul and the main antagonist of the Zero Escape series. His identity is currently unknown. Background Brother was born into a poor family. Very little is known about his background, but supposedly, he didn't know his father and he lost his mother at a young age. The only family he had was his younger brother named Left. Brother had a special power, described as being able to touch the thoughts of other people and see into them. These were esper abilities. It left him constantly exposed to the negative corrupt side of humanity and humanity's worst aspects, such as thoughts of anger, greed, blame, hate, selfishness, superficiality, jealousy, envy, lust, materialism, attachment to a monetary system, stupidity, blind adherence to authority instead of truth, humans constantly comparing themselves to others, herd mentality, lack of bravery and courage (cowardliness), racism, sexism, and so on. This fueled Brother's misanthropy and disgust of humanity. Brother realized humanity was being brainwashed and these toxic thoughts were poisoning the morphogenetic field. When Brother was 16, his beloved younger brother Left was found dead, the body covered in bruises. The police did rushed and poor job of investigating, and quickly ruled that Left had committed suicide. Later, Brother found out that the killer had paid the police a massive bribe to keep the truth hidden from the public. A Mission from God to Purify Humanity Enraged from the revelation of another act of mankind being greedy and self-centered, Brother soon found himself immersed in cold despair. Rage and despair filled Brother, and for nine days and nine nights, he was consumed by his own misery. On the morning of the tenth day, however, he had a divine revelation: Mankind was rife with base desires, and needed to be purified so that a new world could come into being. Mankind was completely corrupted by greed and Brother was tasked to purify the human race, bringing a higher level of consciousness, and to create a new world without corruption. God had spoken to Brother and given him a mission. Brother decided to dedicate his life to fulfil this mission. Free the Soul and Myrmidon Cloning When Brother was 26, he created Free the Soul. His teachings were considered too profound for ordinary people to understand, but the core ideas of his doctrine were to separate one's self from worldliness, to destroy greed, and divorce the soul from the body in order to cleanse it. The organization was originally called Free the Soul of Y, but Brother removed the "of Y" for reasons unknown. Once Free the Soul was established, Brother devoted his resources on researching human cloning, so that he could create the new species he foretold. He abducted a team of scientists that included Alice's father from a research facility in the United States and, a year later, managed to have them create the first ten human clones from Left's DNA. Those ten clones were the first generation of Myrmidons, and were all given the same name as Left to keep with his ideas for a perfect world. Radical-6 Outbreak In December 2028, Brother and the Myrmidons were responsible for unleashing Radical-6 around the world from the Mars Mission Test Site, killing an estimated 6 billion humans. Bodies began to pile up as people killed themselves by any means, even in groups. On April 13, 2029, the government blew up all 18 antimatter reactors on Earth, in order to destroy the virus. As a result of this, a nuclear winter occurred and even more people and animals died. The earth then became a wasteland. Eventually, life started to recover, starting with vegetation growth, even though the atmosphere still contained radioactive materials. Humanity also expanded to the moon and built underground shelters called Rhizomes. ''Virtue's Last Reward'' In 2074, Brother sends his most trusted Left clone and leader of the Myrmidons, Dio, to infiltrate Rhizome 9 in order to prevent Crash Keys' AB Project from succeeding. A successful AB project would prevent the release of Radical-6 in 2028 and change history. Brother gives Dio two orders: kill Akane Kurashiki and win the AB Game. If he fails to kill Akane and win the AB Game, he must destroy Rhizome 9 using 4 antimatter bombs. Trivia *According to Alice, by 2028, he is supposedly so old that he can't get out of bed. However, his mind is working very well. * According to Alice, it's very hard to prove that Brother has any involvement in the misdeeds of the Myrmidons and Free the Soul. *In the VLR Q&A, Uchikoshi says that there is a rumor that Brother's body has slipped to another time. Category:Characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Male characters Category:Esper Category:Free the Soul member Category:Antagonists Category:Zero Time Dilemma characters